


Мастер попадать в передряги

by Gerty_me



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerty_me/pseuds/Gerty_me
Summary: В команду Максвелла Тревельяна срочно требуется биотик. В поисках кандидата он высаживается на Омегу.





	

Капитан Тревельян окинул собравшуюся в столовой команду строгим взглядом, после чего произнёс похоронным тоном:  
— Итак, нам не хватает одного биотика. Надо что-то с этим делать.  
  
Ситуация сложилась крайне серьёзная, Максвелл даже назвал бы её опасной, но он и так прослыл в команде параноиком за излишнюю любовь к драматизму и вечной готовности к худшему, так что лучше об опасности промолчать. Из биотиков в команде остался только Солас, а Солас… ну, это Солас.   
  
— Надо, — согласился Бык. — Нельзя так просто взять и нанять первого попавшегося биотика с Иден Прайм.  
  
— Я бы попросил! — оскорбился Солас, возмущённо вращая в разные стороны всеми восемью зрачками. — Мне больше лет, чем вам всем, вместе взятым. Я почти что живой бог среди вас, насекомых.  
  
Чего-то такого после своего вступления Максвелл и ожидал. Завтрак на “Скайхолде” — время споров и принятия совместных решений. По большей части споров, конечно.   
  
— Ой, да ладно. — Сэра соскользнула с раздаточной стойки и встала прямо перед Максвеллом, уперев руки в боки. — Зачем нам очередной нудный биотик? Не доверяю я им. Пистолеты и штурмовые винтовки — вот с чем приятно иметь дело.   
  
— Странно слышать такое от азари, — заметил Солас. Он уже вошёл в модус “Бог, пастырь ваш”, и теперь стоял прямой, как палка, сложив руки за спиной и сверля Сэру проникновенным взглядом. — Биотические умения у вас крови, ты просто не развиваешь свою силу. Могу помочь.  
  
— Не надо. — Сэра картинно шарахнулась в сторону. — Терпеть не могу всю эту азарийскую хрень.  
  
— Мы отвлеклись, — капитан Тревельян устало откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыв глаза ладонью, как делал это каждый раз, когда разговор уходил куда-то в сторону от основной проблемы. — Может, у кого-нибудь есть идеи, как вернуть Андерса обратно?   
  
Беда Максвелла была в том, что он чересчур сильно привязывался к людям, с трудом их отпускал и с ещё большим трудом находил им замену.  
  
— Затруднительно будет вернуть обратно чувака, который женился на капитане “Защитника”, — съязвила Сэра. — Все же на свадьбе гуляли, ну.   
  
— Хоук — сволочь, — согласился Тревельян. — За моей спиной всё провернул. А ещё друг называется. Надеюсь, больше никто из вас жениться не собирается? — он с подозрением покосился на свой экипаж. — Или хотя бы женитесь друг на друге, чёрт возьми!  
  
Сэра хрюкнула, Бык защёлкал мандибулами и хрипло рассмеялся, Кассандра старательно держала серьёзное лицо, и только Солас сидел с видом, словно его только что оскорбили в лучших чувствах, предположив, что он в принципе мог заинтересоваться кем-то их окружавших его насекомых.  
  
Кассандра посчитала нужным ответить за всю команду:  
— У нас действительно нет в планах жениться… на ком-то, капитан. В ближайшее время мы не собираемся покидать “Скайхолд”.  
  
Это немного успокаивало. Конечно, веры команде в этом плане было мало: если уж лучший друг, практически брат, со спокойной душой покинул Тревельяна ради мужика сомнительной наружности и не менее сомнительной профессии, то что уж говорить об остальных. Возможно, стоит ввести превентивные меры.   
  
— Больше никаких красивых биотиков на моём корабле не будет, — заявил Тревельян. Конечно, судить людей по внешности — последнее дело. Но это — его корабль, его правила. И последнее слово всегда за ним. — Спускаемся на Омегу, я нанимаю самого уродливого биотика, какого смогу найти, и только потом отправляемся на задание.   
  
— Может удастся найти чувака страшнее Соласа, — хихикнула Сэра, за что получила профилактический пинок от Кассандры.  
  
Солас этот недостойный выпад в свою сторону великодушно проигнорировал.  
  
***  
  
Перед спуском на Омегу Тревельян провёл перед экипажем краткий инструктаж — много не пить (особенно не пить батарианских коктейлей), не связываться с батарианцами, не связываться с “Синими светилами” и “Кровавой стаей”, не светить оружием и кредитами, в драки не ввязываться, если ввязались — выпутываться с наименьшими потерями, а лучше просто бежать. Если сбежать не удастся, вызывать капитана. Не играть в карты с волусами, не пить на спор с турианцами. Бык, тебя это это тоже касается, и не щёлкай тут своими мандибулами. Не заниматься сексом с ардат-якши, я один раз попробовал, больше не хочу, благодарствую. Кстати, Бык, спасибо, что избавил меня от Морриган…( На этом моменте инструктажа Бык встрял со своим комментарием: “Прервал вас на самом интересно месте, босс! Ещё бы чуть-чуть, и пф-ф-ф” — Бык жестами продемонстрировал, как воображаемая голова Максвелла разрывается на кусочки. “Я же, блядь, сказал “спасибо! — проворчал капитан, — будет всем теперь наука”).  
  
Команда покивала в нужных местах, и, получив добро на увольнительную, рассыпалась в разные стороны. Сам же капитан первым делом отправился в ”Загробную жизнь” — поприветствовать свою старую знакомую Лелиану, вручить ей контейнер с контрабандной камрией, получить заказ на очередной хитровырощенный цветок, нанять страшного биотика, и последнем пунктом в списке дел стояло “расслабиться в приятной компании”. В конце концов, Максвелл Тревельян — обычный человек, ничем не усовершенствованный, и ничто человеческое ему не чуждо.   
  
После того, как кредиты со счёта Лелианы благополучно перекочевали на его счёт, Максвелл поспешил в бар. По своему опыту он знал, что вербовать будущего члена команды лучше всего за барной стойкой. В конце концов, именно так он заполучил Быка и Сэру, и Коула, и даже Кассандру, которая на тот момент работала барменом на Иллиуме и мечтала о космосе. Только Соласа вытащили из древнего контейнера на Иден Прайм — и посмотрите, что из этого вышло.   
  
Максвелл спустился на нижний этаж клуба, туда, где отдыхали простые смертные, не приближённые к Великой Лелиане, подошёл к барной стойке и взгромоздился на первый же освободившийся стул. Теперь надо просто сидеть, делая вид, что пьёшь, угостить пару-другую завсегдатаев и прислушаться к разговорам вокруг. Максвелл оглядел своих соседей. Слева сидел волус, пил что-то густое и зелёное, тошнотное даже на вид. Справа методично надирался молодой мужчина, параллельно переругиваясь с барменом. И если Максвелл ещё не разучился читать по человеческим лицам, обоим эта ругань только приносила удовольствие. У мужчины был красивый нос, выбритые виски и унизанные кольцами пальцы. В общем-то, это всё, что Максвелл успел разглядеть в мигающих огнях клуба, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы немного подкорректировать планы на вечер. Сначала расслабиться, потом найти биотика — именно в таком порядке.   
  
Максвелл жестом подозвал бармена к себе.  
— Мне то же, что у него, — сообщил он, указывая в сторону соседа. — И ему подлей за мой счёт.   
  
Мужчина хмыкнул, развернулся к Максвеллу всем телом, окинул его оценивающим взглядом, словно просканировал до самой печёнки. Максвелл немного, самую малость полюбовался его шеей и ключицами, видневшимися в распахнутом вороте рубашки.   
  
— Не нуждаюсь, красавчик, — почти пропел его сосед, и, серьёзно, Максвелл твёрдо уверен, что с ним только что флиртовали. Вечер начался неожиданно хорошо — на его счету полно кредитов, а приятная компания буквально сама плывёт в руки.  
  
“Приятная компания” неожиданно быстро вскочила со стула и затерялась среди танцующих тел.   
  
— Вот чёрт. — Максвелл кинул на стойку кредиты за напиток, который в глаза не видел, и побежал следом.   
  
Ещё никто и никогда не называл его красавчиком, а это, согласитесь, уважительная причина, чтобы догнать беглеца и провести с ним вечер. Пусть он и слепой, как проклятый Молотильщик. Красивым Максвелла не называл даже Андерс, а уж тот вообще жил в каком-то своём мирке, сплошь состоявшем из цветов и радуг. Правда женился Андерс всё-таки на Хоуке, а тот был тем ещё уродом — здоровым, бородатым, лохматым, громогласным и абсолютно, непристойно наглым.   
  
Незнакомца Максвелл нагнал только на выходе из клуба. Ещё повезло, что тот напялил белоснежную рубашку, которая буквально светилась в неоновых огнях, да так, что просвечивали соски. Максвелл заметил в одном маленькое колечко и ещё больше утвердился в своём желании провести приятный вечер. Иногда его снайперское зрение приносило совсем неожиданные результаты. Например, кроме колечка Максвелл умудрился разглядеть, какие у незнакомца красивые ресницы — длинные-длинные, как у человеческой девушки. Он совсем уж было хотел его окликнуть, да передумал, как только увидел, куда тот свернул. В батарианский квартал. Батарианский. Квартал. Незнакомец. Который выглядел так, словно всю жизнь провёл в роскошных садах Цитадели, попивая коктейли с послами и советниками. Да его ж там порежут на ленточки, подрихтуют красивую мордашку, а потом скажут, что так и было! Это если ещё пустят на территорию.   
  
У входа в квартал стояли два охранника; незнакомец что-то им сказал, и они беспрекословно его пропустили. Ну что, блядь, за дела. Максвелл ринулся следом. Охранников он узнал сразу — Дарак и Кент — вместе пили в его прошлый прилёт на Омегу. Друзьями не были, но оставались в хороших отношениях. Не каждый человек, знаете ли, способен выпить батарианский коктейль и остаться при этом в живых. Максвелл вот умудрился. Правда, Сэра утверждала, что он после этого слегка повредился умом, но кто будет слушать Сэру?   
  
— Мир. — Максвелл кивнул сначала одному охраннику, потом второму. — Пустите? — спросил на беглом батарианском.  
  
— Мир, — ответил Дарак. — Не можем, Максвелл, прости. Лелиана потом с нас шкуру сдерёт, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.  
  
Максвелл подавил в себе желание закатить глаза. На нём было столько ножей, что в пору открывать маленький магазинчик холодного оружия, плюс пара спрятанных под курткой пистолетов.   
  
— Что со мной может случиться? Я же знаю каждого мелкого лавочника в вашем квартале.  
  
— Не в этом дело, — вступил в разговор Кент. — В квартале разразилась чума, никто даже не знает, что это такое. Лелиана передавала лекарство, но оно не помогло. Она объявила карантин: никто не входит, никто не выходит. Разбираемся сами, как можем. Нельзя тебе туда, ещё подохнешь где-нибудь в подворотне.   
  
— Вы только что пропустили туда человека! — возмутился Максвелл.  
  
— Его не жалко, — синхронно ответили Дарак и Кент и синхронно же пожали плечами.   
  
— Твою ж… — выругался Максвелл. — Ну извините, что ли.   
  
Он встряхнул руками, включая шокеры на перчатках, и прижал обе ладони к сонным артериям на шеях охранников. Заряд поставил самый слабый: отрубятся всего на пять минут, а ему больше и не надо. Подло, конечно, поступать так с почти что друзьями, но обстоятельства вынуждали.   
  
Он толкнул дверь, вышел на знакомую плохо освещённую улицу, дверь за собой закрыл на засов. Дараку и Кенту теперь с трудом удастся её открыть, ну да с той стороны по-любому безопасней. Жаль, респиратора с собой не взял. Поругал сам себя за то, что такой непредусмотрительный; пришлось ограничится дозой панацелина. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что панацелин тут также бесполезен, как лимонный сок при турианской лихорадке, но вдруг. Нельзя пренебрегать даже малейшими шансами.  
  
Максвелл рванул вдоль по улице прямо к центральной площади квартала, где сосредоточились все торговые прилавки. Если только незнакомец не отправился по гостям, Максвелл обязательно встретит его там. Двери жилищ были плотно закрыты, окна на половине грубо заколочены досками, лавок на площади работало от силы одна треть.   
  
Незнакомца Максвелл заприметил сразу — всё по той же белоснежной рубашке и красивому, кхм, тылу. Он стоял перед прилавком Пошара и оживлённо жестикулировал, что-то доказывая владельцу. Максвелл терпеть не мог Пошара. Слишком склизкий мелкий говнюк, разбогатевшей на торговле рабами из отдалённых систем. Единственный из батарианских торговцев, с кем Максвелл не хотел и не пытался найти общий язык. Демонстративно отказывался от его заказов и ничего не покупал у него в лавке. Не изменил своим принципам даже когда заболел в свой прошлый прилёт турианской лихорадкой, а у Пошара единственного на астероиде было лекарство.   
  
Максвелл подошёл неслышно, встал за спиной. Решил послушать, что будет дальше.   
  
— Ты должен отдать мне кулон, Пошар. — Голос незнакомца звучал высоко и гневно, и сам он был весь натянут, как струна.   
  
— Двести тысяч кредитов, и он ваш.  
  
Пошар любезно улыбнулся и замер в ожидании ответа. Сумму он заломил неслыханную, Максвелл не удержался и присвистнул:  
— Сдаётся мне, кто-то тут играет нечестно, Пошар. Откуда такие цифры?!  
  
Незнакомец так резко обернулся, что Максвелл буквально услышал, как щёлкнули шейные позвонки. Удивлённо на него уставился, весь пылая от гнева, Максвелл даже залюбовался.   
  
Пошар сощурил все свои четыре глаза.  
  
— Максвелл Тревельян, любимчик Великой Лелианы, — протянул он издевательски. — Тебе какая радость ошиваться тут во время чумы да ещё встревать за всяких проходимцев с Земли, которые толком ни пить, ни играть не умеют?  
  
— Я проиграл тебе всего десять тысяч кредитов, — прошипел незнакомец. — И ты явно что-то подсыпал мне в коктейль. Тем не менее я принёс двадцать тысяч, в два раза больше, чем проиграл, заметь, чтобы забрать свой кулон, а ты мне заламываешь такую несусветную сумму?   
  
— Мой квартал, мой магазин, мой кулон — мои правила, — кривовато усмехнулся Пошар.   
  
Такое откровенно наглое заявление немного выбило Максвелла из привычного спокойного состояния. И дело было не в том, что незнакомец был чертовски красивым, а Пошар — чертовски мерзким. За время своих полётов между системами Максвелл повидал столько красоты и мерзости, что вряд ли его можно было чем-то удивить. А вот факт, что Пошар буквально слово в слово озвучил один из основных жизненных принципов Максвелла, стоил хорошего битья по морде.   
  
Максвелл перемахнул через прилавок, заткнул Пошару рот рукой, приставил нож к горлу и утянул вглубь магазинчика, чтобы нельзя было увидеть со стороны.   
  
— Т-ш-ш-ш, у меня в перчатке шокер, ты знаешь, гавнюк, — зашептал Максвелл в его вонючее ухо. — Пискнешь и получишь разряд. Подохнуть не подохнешь, но последних остатков своего скорбного разума лишишься. Всю жизнь потом будешь слюни пускать, если не сдохнешь завтра от вашей чумы.   
  
Незнакомец за секунду оценил сложившуюся ситуацию и не стал терять времени даром. Он тоже перескочил через прилавок и начал быстро обшаривать все полки, шкафчики и сундуки. Потом исчез в каморке, чем-то там бренчал, стучал, двигал мебель, а через пять минут выскочил с контейнером в руках. Он мельком глянул на Масквелла, лучезарно улыбнулся и был таков.   
  
— Твою мать! — выругался Максвелл.   
  
Ну что, блядь, за кошки-мышки? Он слегка придушил Пошара турианским захватом, бросил бессознательное тело на пол и помчался за незнакомцем.   
  
Чёрт, такая херня просто так с ним не прокатит, точно будет погоня. Белая рубашка мелькала впереди, Максвелл, не теряя её из виду, еле успевал лавировать среди узких проходов между низкими жилищами. Сзади послышались крики: “Стоять!”, почти сразу последовали выстрелы, выбивающие штукатурку из стен и вспарывающие землю под ногами. Незнакомец, вот придурок, свернул в тупик. Идиот, идиот! А у Максвелла всего два пистолета, чёрт возьми, и ножи, ну что ножи, когда против них со штурмовыми винтовками? Почему-то вспомнил, как забирал отсюда Быка; тот в одиночку держал мост, отстреливался от “Синих светил”. Сидел на балконе, в руках “Вдова”, рядом “Гадюка”, связка гранат, пистолет без патронов. Попрощался уже с жизнью. Максвелл тогда счастлив был, что успел вовремя, Бык всего-навсего глаза лишился — подумаешь, проблема. “Если хочешь знать, как был уродом, так и остался” , — сказала тогда Сэра, а потом разревелась. Хорошая у них команда, всегда друг за друга, только вот какого хрена Максвелл сейчас рванул на смерть за смазливым незнакомцем — непонятно. Когда Бык и Сэра найдут его хладный труп — долго будут смеяться. Тут никакая Лелиана не поможет — Максвелл напал на торговца, стащил товар, да и сейчас собирался дорого продать свою жизнь.   
  
Он влетел в тупик — склад с одним выходом. Ящиков тут было до хрена, а дверь всего одна.   
  
— Сюда иди, рыцарь, — раздался насмешливый голос.   
  
Максвелл взбежал на второй этаж по лестнице, сел бок о бок с незнакомцем, прислонился к ящикам. Перед смертью не надышишься, но хоть немного продышаться после такой пробежки надо. Оценил расположение — вход как на ладони, вторая лестница напротив. Хорошо сидят. Есть шансы выбраться.   
  
— Ты зачем за мной побежал? — Незнакомец продолжал улыбаться, будто всё это — грёбаная игра, будто они не сидят в батарианским квартале, нарушив с десяток законов Омеги.   
  
— Хрен его знает, — честно ответит Максвелл. — Не хотелось, чтобы ты попал в передрягу.   
  
— О, я практически возвёл в искусство попадание в передряги, — ухмыльнулся незнакомец. — Стрелять умеешь?  
  
Максвелл думал было оскорбиться, пока не вспомнил, что незнакомец, вообще-то, понятия не имеет, кто он такой.   
  
— Максвелл Тревельян. — Он протянул ладонь для приветствия, — капитан лайнера “Скайхолд”. Стрелять умею.   
  
— Дориан. Вечный скиталец, — сообщил незнакомец с самым серьёзным видом, хотя глаза его при этом смеялись. — А теперь готовься, рыцарь, я поднимаю их в воздух, ты стреляешь.   
  
Максвелл даже удивиться не успел, как Дориан поднял в воздух четырёх вбежавших на склад бандитов из “Синих светил”. Татуировки с синим солнцем заприметил сразу, глаз уже намётан. Что ж, к этим ублюдкам у Максвелла не было никакой жалости. Он один за одним метнул четыре ножа им в шеи. Когда тела рухнули вниз, Максвелл вытащил свои ножи, обтёр их о куртку и уже на ходу рассовал по карманам.  
Ему ничего не оставалось, как снова бежать вслед за Дорианом, потому что, как учил его отец, сказал “альфа” — говори и “омега”, а начатое дело доводи до конца. И если он пообещал сам себе вытащить Дориана из передряги, он это сделает.  
  
— Ты не говорил, что ты биотик, — пропыхтел на бегу Максвелл.  
  
Серьёзно, четырёх сразу! На его памяти даже Андерсу такое было не под силу!   
  
Дориан так резко остановился, что Максвелл впечатался ему в спину — вдвоём еле удержались на ногах, пришлось обхватить Дориана за талию, чтобы тот не пропахал своим точёным носом землю. В глазах обернувшегося Дориана Максвелл прочёл прямо-таки совсем нелестную оценку своим умственным способностям, от чего немного смутился и разжал хватку. Хотя держать руки на талии Дориана было приятно, удобно так, правильно… А вот мысли эти совсем ни к месту и ни ко времени; ну да мыслям своим он не всегда хозяин.   
  
— Да как-то времени не было, свидание вышло больно стремительным, — сыронизировал Дориан и снова сорвался с места.   
  
Кстати, что касается свидания, да. Планы на вечер снова резко поменялись.   
  
Через два поворота они вбежали в клинику, полную умирающих батарианцев. Дориан пулей пронёсся через коридоры, буквально перескакивая через больных, толкнул неприметную дверь в самом конце и исчез внутри. Максвелл, конечно же, последовал за ним. Мало ли какая хрень притаилась за невзрачной дверью. По его опыту именно за такими дверьми творились дела, с которыми Максвелл не хотел иметь ничего общего — за такими дверьми торговали наркотиками и рабами, заказывали убийства, на худой конец. Ну, возможно, команда не зря считала его параноиком, хотя именно паранойя Максвелла не раз спасала им всем жизни. Вот и сейчас он оказался прав: за дверью был Андерс. Максвелл вмиг надулся, отошёл с сторону и прислонился к стене, скрестив на груди руки. Вот уж кого он хотел видеть в последнюю очередь. Андерс приветливо махнул ему рукой, разулыбался солнечно. Даже не удивился, засранец, появлению старого друга. Вместо того, чтобы спросить, как там дела на “Скайхолде”, не скучает ли по нему Максвелл, не нашёл ли ему замену, Андерс чуть ли не с головой занырнул в стащенный у Пошара контейнер. Внутри оказались пробирки с чем-то голубым, Андерс доставал их по одной, рассматривал на свету и ставил обратно.   
  
— Сейчас Хоук отожмёт где-нибудь летун, и мы распылим лекарство в воздухе. — Последней пробиркой Андерс покрутил у Дориана перед носом, прежде чем вернуть её на место. — Подумать только, у Пошара было лекарство от их чумы, а он даже не подумал предложить свою помощь!  
  
В голосе Андерса было столько искреннего удивления, что у Максвелла даже на душе посветлело. Его старый друг остался прежним наивным чудаком — слишком светлым для этого мира, преисполненным веры в хорошее. Неудивительно, что он даже Хоука подтянул к своему любимому делу — лечить всех больных и убогих, до кого только могли дотянуться его руки.   
  
Дориан отошёл от стола с контейнером и встал рядом с Максвеллом, едва-едва касаясь своим плечом его.   
  
— Откуда ты знаешь Андерса? — спросил Максвелл.  
  
— Подобрали меня с Хоуком на Тучанке. Вытащили из ада, можно сказать.   
  
— А что ты делал на Тучанке?  
  
Дориан заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь, сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.  
  
— Я же тебе говорил, — он шутливо поклонился. — Мастер попадать в передряги.   
  
— А что с кулоном?   
  
И что это за кулон такой, за который Пошар заломил двести тысяч.  
  
— Кулон… — Дориан достал из кармана невзрачную безделушку, подкинул на ладони и сунул обратно. — Кулон был только предлогом, я его специально проиграл, чтобы иметь возможность попасть к Пошару. В любом случае, кулон я у него тоже забрал.   
  
Красивый, умный, хитрый, обладает биотической силой и, самое главное, Андерс ему доверяет.   
  
— Полетишь со мной? — выпалил Максвелл.   
  
О, да. Спонтанные решения — его конёк. Но он всегда полагался на свою интуицию и пока она его не подводила. К тому же им всё ещё нужен был биотик. И терять Дориана из виду тоже не хотелось, что уж там. Ладно, сам себе Максвелл мог признаться, что он немножко влюбился.  
  
Дориан пожал плечами, взглянул зачем-то на потолок, будто мог там увидеть ответ на свой вопрос, потом посмотрел на Андерса — тот ему улыбнулся и кивнул.   
  
— Почему бы нет. Андерс говорил, что ты тот ещё… сложный человек, а я люблю сложности.   
  
***  
  
С Омеги взлетали, нарушая все протоколы. Сначала “Скайхолд”, следом “Защитник”. Максвелл направил Лелиане покаянное письмо и обещал не появляться на её глаза ближайшие сто лет. Лелиана ответила, что одного года и фаленопсиса будет достаточно. К тому же её крайне взбесил тот факт, что переданное ею лично лекарство каким-то образом попало к Пошару. И она твёрдо намеревалась как следует тряхануть весь астероид, чтобы выяснить, что же в конце концов произошло с чумой, лекарством и таинственным летуном, спасшим жизни сотне батарианцев.  
  
На следующее после взлёта утро Максвелл по обычаю спустился в столовую, чтобы позавтракать с экипажем, и застал чудесную картину — Дориан сидел за столом, пил сок и что-то читал в планшете, пока Бык, Сэра, Солас, Кассандра и даже вылезший по такому случаю из своего аквариума Коул стояли вокруг и _пялились._   
  
— Капитан на мостике! — гаркнул Максвелл, и Сэра подскочила от неожиданности на метр вверх.  
  
От волнения Коул запереливался всеми оттенками розового, и Максвелл довольно ухмыльнулся. А то расслабились все совсем — ничего не боятся.   
  
Дориан закашлялся, захлебнувшись соком, и Максвелл услужливо постучал ему по спине.  
  
— Уродливый биотик, значит, — со знанием дела произнесла Сэра. — Уродливее биотики бывают, но редко.  
  
— Шеф. — Бык поправил сползшую с глаза повязку. — Я, конечно, не очень разбираюсь в стандартах человеческой красоты, но по-моему, этот парень красавец, каких поискать.  
  
— Спасибо, — Дориан благосклонно кивнул Быку и передёрнул плечами, словно пытался скинуть с них ладони Максвелла. — Я знаю.  
  
Бык оскалился в радушной улыбке и расправил плечи.   
  
Максвелл, честно говоря, не заметил, каким образом его руки оказались на плечах Дориана. Убрать он их не убрал, а наоборот, сжал плечи как-то ревниво. Сам от себя не ожидал, если честно.  
  
— Это Дориан, — сообщил он команде. — Новый член нашего экипажа. Любить не прошу, только жаловать.   
  
— Конечно, — вякнула Сэра. — Любить его будешь только ты. Ты такой предсказуемый, кэп!  
  
— Они у тебя всегда такие непосредственные? — Дориан задрал голову вверх, чтобы лучше видеть Максвелла. С такого ракурса он показался ещё очаровательней. А глаза у него были серебристо-серые, просто поразительные были глаза.   
  
— Они хорошие. — Максвелл как мог попытался оправдать поведение своего экипажа. Крайне важно было понравиться Дориану, чтобы он не слинял от них при первой же возможности. — Мы — не военный корабль. Меньше официоза, больше дружеского участия. Ты быстро привыкнешь. Тебе даже понравится.  
  
Молчавшая до этого Кассандра сделала шаг вперёд и встала напротив них. Она хмурилась, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и, честно, Максвеллу от её сурового взгляда стало прямо не по себе. Даже Сэра затихла, а Коул вытянулся на тонких ножках и замер, слегка мерцая волнительным розовым.  
  
— Если прежде флот Земли не разнесёт наш маленький корабль на кусочки, — сказала Кассандра.  
  
Её слова имели эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, взгляды всех членов команды в один момент сменились с любопытных на враждебные. Кассандра никогда не бросала слов на ветер. И если была вероятность, что из-за Дориана флот Земли мог распылить их лайнер на атомы, значит, она была. Максвелл ещё сильнее сжал плечи Дориана.   
  
— Лорд Павус, если не ошибаюсь, — продолжила Кассандра. — Сын члена Совета Цитадели Галварда Павуса. Похищенный два года назад прямо со своего дня рождения. Вам прочили блестящее будущее в большой политике, и даже место в Совете.  
  
— Да-да-да, это я, — Дориан отмахнулся от её слов, как от чего-то незначительного. — Я сам себя похитил и с тех пор путешествую между мирами. Даже если отец когда-нибудь и нападёт на мой след, я с ним разберусь, вас вмешивать не буду. Но если вас не устраивает моё общество, господа, спешу заметить: мы ещё не слишком далеко оторвались от Хоука, и я с радостью вернусь на “Защитник”.  
  
— Нет! — рявкнул Максвелл. — Ты останешься здесь, а вы будете вести себя как паиньки!  
  
Он окинул свою команду самым грозным из своих взглядов. Не то чтобы они его испугались, конечно.   
  
— В противном случае капитана хватит... — Солас щёлкнул в воздухе пальцами, будто пытался вспомнить нужный термин, — апоплексический удар. Два биотика подряд, перешедших на “Защитник”! Даже для его самообладания это слишком.  
  
Неясно, что всех больше поразило — то, что Максвелл даже не собирался учитывать мнение экипажа при найме нового члена команды, или то, что Солас умеет шутить.   
  
В любом случае Дориан остался.  
  
А через месяц Максвелл набрался смелости и пригласил его на свидание. 


End file.
